Kamen Rider Gaim DxD
by Kamen Rider ZER0
Summary: The Beat Riders game take a new level as Devils start to reveal themselves and bring chaos to Zawame City, however why are they here? and what is their connection to the mysterious Helheim forest?
1. Life 1

**High School DxD and Kamen Rider Gaim fic. Disclaimer I own nothing but the computer use to write this.**

* * *

Got it, Move...Wow

[A stone was carved by multiple weapons forming the title card for Kamen Rider Gaim, before flames came from the title card as the title card for High School DxD formed under it.]

Don't say no, JUST LIVE MORE!

Don't say no, JUST LIVE MORE!

[Four Kamen riders stood amidst a room with multiple armors the scene shifting from one to the other.]

Survival, you gotta move

Gendai wa sanagara sengoku

[Kota looked around frantically before he ran but stopped before a gate looking at himself with with a more serious face holding the Orange lockseed, second Kota then closed the lockseed making the first Kota crumble to dust as devil wings grew from his back.]

Dare ga kachinukeru

Kagi wa akerareteshimatta

[Team Barron did a few dance moves as Irina watched them, the scene then changed to Kota and Kaitoh facing off as their rider forms charged at each other in their reflection under them, before they clashed the scene changed to Kota and Kaitoh blocking each others arms holding their lock seeds as angel wings grew from Kaitoh and Devil wings from Kota.]

(Don't say no, JUST LIVE MORE!)

Doko ni aru?

[Mitsuzane picked up the Budou lockseed before he ran up to his brother Takatora only for a fence to block him as devil wings grew from both of them under the reflective table their reflections showed Zangetsu blocking Ryugen with his sword]

(Don't say no, JUST LIVE MORE!)

Dou tsukau?

[The four riders appeared next to a suit of armor one by one, before it changed to Baron riding away on the Rose attacker with Irina riding behind him, then Gaim riding on a war hoarse with Rias riding with him]

Kindan no kajitsu

[Gaim then flew up in his Suika arms as Baron drove by. The scene then showed as the Sengoku driver sliced several lockseeds.]

"Ima" to iu kaze wa nani wo tsutaeru tame

[The scene then showed Kota showing the Gremory group to dance before it showed Gaim's orange arms connecting.]

(Omae no moto ni fuku? Tsuyoku tsuyoku blowin' up!)

[The scene now showed Kota talking to Rias as the reflection showed Kaitoh talking to Irina. Then Zangetsu pointed his sword, before the scene became Gaim and Baron slashing at practice dummies]

Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakutemo

[Ryugen then broke a fence with his gun as he stood next to Sona, it then showed Kota dancing with his friends before it changed to Rias holding her hand out]

(Soko genkai? Seiippai ikiteiru to ieru nara)

[Gaim slashed his swords a few times as the Orange armor and banana armor flashed before Kaitoh and team Barron danced on screen.]

Utsumuku na yo

(Kao wo agero)

Dokomade demo

(Mageru koto naku)

Shinjita michi wo yuke JUST LIVE MORE!

[Baron slashed at several Inves before it showed the Budou, Melon, and Pine armors. It then showed all four riders drawing their weapons in a circle, before Kota screamed to a fence covered in vines.]

Don't say no, JUST LIVE MORE!

[Gaim rode his war stallion with Rias riding with him]

* * *

**Life 1 Awaken the orange of justice!**

A young man woke up in bed with a headache. "Man what's with this headache?" he groaned, he was a young man with short black hair and tanned skin, his name was Kota Kazuraba. "It feels like I got my head tossed around like a tennis ball." he then got up and put on his slippers before going out to the kitchen of his apartment.

"Morning Kota." his sister Akira Kazuraba greeted as Kota rubbed his eyes. "You were out late did you have a date?" she asked.

"really?" he asked. "I can't remember." he said quietly so she couldn't hear. "Hm, well what's for breakfast?" he asked.

"Just Miso soup and omelet." she said.

"Cool, I'll get ready for school." he said as he went to take a bath.

Kota then walked out dressed in a uniform that consisted of black pants and blazer with a white button shirt underneath. It was open a little at the top revealing a shirt that read Gaim on the top. "Man I'm not looking forward to school today." he sighed as he ate his breakfast and ran to get the bus to school Kuoh academy, it was one of the many school sponsored by Yggdrasill corporation. Kota got to go here because his sister worked their.

Kota yawned as he walked in.

"Yo, Kota!" several students called out to him. Many of which were girls since the school had only recently turned co-ed.

"Morning Kota-san!" more people called.

Kota waved as he made his way inside. He then sat in class as he lazily took notes. "Such a bore." he sighed.

"Yo, Kota-san you okay?" a boy next to him asked. He was a blond haired boy known as Kiba Yuuto. Together with Kota they were two of the most popular boys in school. Which was not so hard when every other guy in his school was an idiotic pervert.

"Fine Yuuto, just had a hard time getting to sleep last night." Kota yawned.

"Nightmares?" he asked.

"Something like that." he said, "Man I need some sleep, hey buddy tell the teacher I'm going to the infirmary." he said getting up and slipping out.

"Sure thing." Yuuto said. Kota walked to the infirmary, before he noticed several people staring out the window. Kota then looked over one's shoulder as everyone was looking at two girls walking on the floor. Both where very beautiful the first was the prettiest girl Rias Gremory she was a girl with a very buxom figure with blue-green eyes and long crimson hair she was very beautiful if you hadn't figured. The second was Akeno Himejima, she was the second prettiest girl, she had very long black hair tied back in a pony tail that reached to her legs, she had violet eyes and had a similarly buxom figure to Rias, if not a little larger. They both wore the female version of the uniform, that consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on their shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes.

"Some people." Kota sighed before walking off. He then passed the infirmary and left the school building while taking off his blazer and button shirt before putting on a brown button down shirt and changing into a pair of jeans.

Kota then went to the park where he sat down, "Man… I that school is annoying, the only reason I got into the crappy place was because Nee-chan has that job at Yggdrasill. If not for that then they never would have let my in." he sighed, not really liking Kuoh academy, suffice to say to many perverted idiots, and too many annoying girls for his taste. The only friends he had there were two guys Kiba and his friend 'Mitchi'.

Kota then got up and walked through town for a bit, he then came upon a crying boy. "Huh?" he asked as he looked towards the boy. He then noticed a nun? Strange why would a nun be here?

"Hey buddy what's wrong?" Kota asked as he came up to the boy.

"I can't find my mom." he cried. "This nice lady is trying to help but I don't understand her." he said.

Kota looked to the nun but she was speaking italian so he was lost as well. "Sorry I don't speak your language." he said, "And neither does he." he said pointing to the boy. The nun looked confused but figured out what he might have said, Kota then noticed that for a nun she was very close to his age, and quite shorter then him, she had blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a dark teal Nun garb with light blue accents, she had white veil with a brown satchel on her hip and a silver cross around her neck. Kota then got down and looked at the boy as he sniffled and wiped away some of his tears. "Don't worry buddy, don't cry." Kota said patting his head. "Here think of life as a game, and if you cry then you lose. So don't cry, okay."

The little boy nodded his head as Kota messed up his hair. "Yosh come on I'll help you fine mum." he said as he grabbed the boys hand. He and the boy then started shouting.

"MOM!" the boy called out.

"Oi Mom your boy is looking for you!" Kota called with him.

"Tsuyoshi!" a women called, the boy now known as Tsuyoshi then ran up to his mom as Kota smiled.

"There see, level complete." he smirked.

"Arigato Nii-chan." Tsuyoshi said to Kota.

"Yes thank you," his mom added. "That was very kind of you."

"No, I just wanted to help, besides you should also thank this Sister here, she may not speak Japanese but she was kind enough to help."he said pointing to the nun who waved at them.

"Well thank you both." she said with a bow before leaving.

Kota smirked before he looked over to the nun. "Ah are you lost?" he asked using charades to try and talk to her.

The nun looked at him confused before Kota started scratching his head, how was he going to help her if they both spoke different languages. Kota then took guess and grabbed her hand and led her through town to a church near by. Kota then pointed to the church with a smile while nodding his head again and again.

The nun smiled and nodded her head as well seeing that Kota was only trying to help. She then walked in as she wavd goodbye to Kota.

"Ah level two finished." he joked as he walked away his hands in his pockets. Kota loved that he helped her, but when he was there he felt something not good, like something bad was hiding in the church. Kota then shook his head before walking on. Kota then went to his favorite place to relax.

* * *

The fruit parlor Drupers it was Kota's favorite place to relax when he skipped school or the times he stuck with school all day. Kota was drinking juice while sitting around.

"Skip again today Kota-kun?" a man wearing a hawaiian shirt asked. This was Kiyojiro Bando the owner. He knew Kota very well. "Seriously man you skip too much one day your gonna get caught." he smirked.

"I know, but you have no idea how annoying that school is." Kota complained.

"Oh hundreds of girls all staring at you, cry me a river boy." Bando said.

"Man you're cold." Kota cried.

"Well your school should have let out by now so get ready," Bando warned "Cause in three... two... one…" he counted as countless students from Kuoh Academy piled in.

"Yo, Kota!" they said as Kota groaned.

"Told you." Bando smirked as he gave Kota a parfait on the house. Kota ate it for a bit before he looked up and saw a man in the back of the place in a private booth, he was a man dressed in black cloths with a cap covering most of his head, next to him was a black wheel case. He was currently talking to a young man before giving him something from his case. It was a lock like device but with a button on the side known as a lockseed. But on the front is had a Sunflower seed shape on it. This man was known as Sid, Sid the lockseed dealer.

"Lockseeds…" Bando said, "I personally don't trust those things, I think using something that summons monsters is a bad call." he said as he took the parfait Kota just finished. "But it's better kids fight on the street using monsters than fighting themselves."

"I suppose you're right." Kota said "Still I wonder where those things come from, you can't buy them anywhere but with Sid." Kota said as Sid smiled and ate some fruit he ordered. At that moment someone walked in. A head of red hair passed Kota. Rias Gremory had entered Drupers.

"Hey it's Rias Gremory-sama!" one boy said.

"Why is she here?" another boy asked.

"Oh Rias-neesama came here it's great!" a girl said. Rias then went up to Sid and sat with him.

"Sid." she sid sitting in front of him. Sid then looked up at her as he ate a pineapple chunk.

"Ah Ms. Gremory." Sid said not caring, "What do you want today, a new Lockseed model, or just some information?"

"Information." she with little emotion.

"What do you need to know?"

"What happened in this sector?" she asked showing him a map that was of some place downtown.

"Nope that's not my business, try that Kureshima fellow see what he says." he said, "It's more his area."

"That man, if you can call him that won't help." she said. "and you know that, Sid."

"Yes, but I don't know if I can help you." he said,

"why?" she asked.

"the one thing I have that can help can't be used by someone like you." he explained. "But maybe someone like him." he said pointing to a bored Kota who was being teased by Bando.

"that's that boy Kota from my school?" she said.

Sid then put something on the table, it was some kind of buckle."this belt is something that can change the odds for you or any one." he explained. "But, you can't have one."

"Sid…" she said as a dark aura came off her.

"Because I will only give it to those I find interesting." he said, "But that boy can lead you to one."

Rias looked at Kota as he blew bubbles in his juice.

"He was once second in command of Team Gaim one of those beat riders. His friend Yuya dropped by the other day for one." Sid said as he put the belt into a black case with a banana lockseed. "where that kid is now beats me, but that boy can lead you to Yuya and see about getting a belt wielder on your side."

"I see." Rias said, she then gave him a slip of paper with magic symbol on it. "This will suffice for your payment?" she asked.

Sid looked it over before he put it in a pocket inside his jacket. "Ah, and tell your brother I say high Hime-sama." he laughed as Rias left.

Kota then got up at the same time as he got a text. "hm?" he said as he saw who it was from, "Yuya?" he said before he read it.

[Kota I got something that will change everything.]

It read before scrolling down to see a picture of the same belt that Sid showed to Rias earlier. Kota then remembered when he talked to his friend Yuya

* * *

[flash back]

Kota and Yuya hung out at the garage where Team Gaim 'use' to hang out.

"You know since you left things have kind of gone down hill." Yuya said, "Mai left and most of the team too."

"I never wanted that to happen, but things have changed for me too man." Kota said as he was resting on a railing. "It's just I needed to you know, get serious and finish school."

"I get it man," Yuya said, "But now it's just you, me and Mitchi. But I know things will get better, and I know you'll always be here for us, but I get it you got things to do."

Kota nodded, "Yuya I'm not happy about leaving but I will pull through this, man." yuya smiled.

"You know that there will always be a place for you here man." Yuya said, "and when you get out of high school, then you can have a little more time to help us out."

"Thanks again man," Kota smiled.

"But I got a plan though, I got a lead on something that can help us out." Yuya said.

"Well good luck with that man." Kota said.

[end flashback]

* * *

"Well let see what you got." Kota said as he put the phone in his pocket not knowing that Rias had overheard him. She then snuck out and tailed Kota as he went to the garage for Team Gaim.

"Oi Yuya?!" he called as he waited out front, he then looked inside the window but nothing. "Is he not here?" he said he then got the key from under the mat before opening the door and looking inside. But it was empty?

"Man Yuya not again, you always do this man, you call someone over then leave before they get here." he complained he then walked back out after closing down the garage. He then felt like he was being watched, "Hello? Yuya that you man?" he called out. He then turned around and whistled before he turned around to see a head of red hair hide behind a corner.

"Got you!" he shouted as he ran around the corner. He then grabbed a girl with red hair and blue eyes. "Ah! You're that girl from my school!" he shouted as Rias laughed a bit. "Wait what was your name again?" he asked shocking Rias.

"You mean you don't know me?" she asked.

"Nope, I do but I forget your name." he said honestly.

"Well my name is Rias Gremory." she said with a bow.

"Kota Kazuraba," he said. "Uhm have you seen my friend?" he asked, "About my height, platinum blonde hair, has this flighty personality." he explained.

"I'm sorry no." she said.

"Man he did it again." he sighed, "Every time that guy calls me over he ends up leaving and ditching me. That guy is such a pain." he sighed.

"I see seems like an interesting guy." Rias laughed.

"Hey why were you following me?" he asked all of a sudden. "I mean you're the prettiest girl in our school so whats with the stalker stuff?"

"Uhm…" she said blushing, "It's not like you think."

Kota then looked behind her as he noticed something from behind a building. Kota then walked past here before she could finish talking.

"Hey!" she said following him as Kota found a strange sight. In front of him he saw a large portal opened from a zipper and the grass in front of it was growing like wild with weird plants growing from there.

"What is this?" he asked in shock. He then slowly walked up to the opened zipper in space.

"Hey be careful." Rias said as she held him back.

"But…" Kota said, "Yuya might be in there, I need to check it out. He's my friend and teammate I can't leave him in here knowing he could get hurt." Kota said with serious face. "you stay here though." he said as he went inside.

"No way." she pouted as she followed him. The two then walked through a strange forest with all kinds of weird plants.

"Wow what the hell is this place." Kota said as he looked at the strange alien plants.

"hm…" Rias said, "Are we in the underworld? No it's not it's different, this place is all brand new to me. I better get Kota-san out of here and come back with the others to check it out." Rias said in her head as Kota was looking around. She kept walking but Kota then grabbed her hand and pulled her behind a tree. "Hey…" she started but Kota covered her mouth and pointed.

Rias looked over and saw two humanoid puppa creatures they had dull grey bodies with hunchbacks covered in a shell. One had red colored body with slanted angry eyes the other had a green body with opened up shocked eyes. The red one ate some kind of flower with a fruit inside it. After a few bites the creature tossed the fruit away, the green one ate one and grew insect like wings from it's back.

"Inves?" Kota said as he looked around the corner of the tree.

"Uh...Kota-san.." Rias said, "Your a bit too close." she blushed as their chest where pressed together..

"Oh sorry." he said a he backed off. He then looked up as the tree was growing the same flower/fruits that the Inves where eating. Kota then lucked two as he opened the flower part to see the white fruit part. "the Inves ate these, I wonder if they taste good." he said as he was about to take a bite.

"Stop!" Rias shouted at him, "That made one of those thing grow wings who knows what could happen if you eat it." she said.

"Ah right." Kota said

They then heard a growling sound they then looked and saw, a monster it was a tall monster with grey skin covered in a green shell like armor. It's right arm had large claws and it had a beastly head. It let out a tiger like roared as it looked through the trees at them.

"Run!" Kota said as he grabbed Rias' hand and they ran from the monster. Kota then stopped after running for while as he rest against a tree. "think we lost it?" he asked.

"I say so." Rias said she then looked at something and saw something on the floor. It was the buckle that Sid showed her before.

"Hey that's the thing Yuya wanted to show me." Kota said as he picked it up. "What is it anyway?" he said as he looked it over. It was a blocky shape with a port and a knife on a lever on the side.

"I think it's a belt." Rias said, "Look it's got buckle like curve to it." she said.

"Buckle?" he said. Kota then put it over his waist, when he did that a yellow belt shot around his waist. The blank spot on the left side now had a new image, it looked like a side view of the faceplate of an armored helmet it had a visor fanged mouth plate and a crest on the top. "Eh!?" Kota said as he looked at the belt on his waist.

Rias looked at the belt as Kota freaked out. Then the two fruits in Kota's hand changed to lockseeds one was an orange and the other a strawberry.

"Lockseeds!" he said looking at it. "Then all these fruits are just lockseeds." he said looking at them. Kota put the two on a latch on his right hip, he then picked another one that turned into a acorn lockseed. "Sugoi." he said.

"So this is where they come from." Rias said as she picked one but it didn't change. "Why does it only change when you pick one?" she asked.

"Must be this freaky belt." Kota said as he grabbed the fruit she got as it changed to the Sunflower lockseed. "I was right."

They stared at the lockseeds but where then felt a new presence before they turned around to see a lower level Inves behind them.

"AH!" they screamed scaring it the Inves then jumped back before running away.

"Where did it come from?" Rias asked in shock. they then heard a roar as the Inves from before was charging at them.

"Run!" Kota said as he grabbed Rias' hand and ran to the portal they came from. Kota and Rias then found themselves back in their world. But the Inves kept following them. Kota then ran around a corner before the monster could notice.

Kota and Rias hid in the corner as the monster looked for them.

"Rias-san go for help." Kota whispered. "I'll distract it." he said.

"Wait what are you saying you baka." she said.

"Look just do it." he said he then ran out, "Oi freak over here!" Kota called as the Inves looked at him. Kota then ran as the monster chased him. Kota then picked up a pipe and smacked the Inves but the attack did little more than annoy the monster. The Inves then knocked the pipe out of his hand Kota then tried to punch it but the monsted used it's left hand to smack him across the face sending him to the ground. The inves then lifted Kota by his collar and kneed him in the guy it then tossed him through a movable fence sending him tumbling across the ground.

Kota then looked up as the Inves roared and fired energy from the shell armor the beams then hit several things around him causing explosions that sent Kota flying through the air and crashing to the ground. Kota then looked up as he was bleeding from his mouth from the hits from before. he clutched the orange lockseed he still had in his hand. As he did he felt the back before he looked at the port on his belt. He then looked back and forth from the back of the lock seed and the port on his belt.

* * *

[Flash back]

"Nee-chan, I want to transform, and become someone else." Kota said talking to his sister as they made dinner.

"Where's this coming from Kota?" she asked.

"I don't know I just feel like I'm not all I can be, like I can become more." he said as he peeled a carrot. "I want to transform and become someone more responsible and strong."

"Kota that only happens in anime and manga. Like when you were a kid and wanted to be like Goku and become a Super Saiyan?" she teased.

"I suppose." he smiled. "But still it's just something I can't shake." he said.

[end flashback]

* * *

Kota then looked at the Inves one more time before he came up with a plan. Kota then got up as he heard something like shouting from the belt. Like a call to battle. Kota then pressed on the button of the lockseed and opened it.

**"ORENJI!"**

The lockseed called out as a zipper portal opened above Kota a metal orange then fell out. A techno like horn came from the belt Kota then plugged the lockseed to the port on the buckle. At that Rias showed up and saw what was going on.

**"LOCK ON!"**

Kota then fingered the knife like attachment. Kota then figured it out as he pushed down on it and 'sliced' open the fruit.

**"SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

With that the orange then fell on Kota's head forming a blue body suit with gold shoulder accents and a crisscrossed design over his body and gold anklets.

"Eh I'm an orange?" he asked as a helmet formed around his face before the rest connected to the back. His helmet had a fanged mouth plate with a half circle orange visor and a golden crest that looked like a katana the back of his helmet now looked like an orange themed samurai kabuto with the green stem at the top. The orange then opened up and folded up as it formed armor over his shoulders, chest and back. As the armor locked in place an orange flash came from Kota as a sword formed in his right hand. The sword looked like an orange slice.

"Eh? Eh?" he asked as he looked at the sword and his hands before his chest and legs. "EH!?" he cried out in shock, as he knew he was in an armor. the inves then jumped and pounced on Kota the monster then slammed it's fist into his back several times.

"Itai! Itai! Cut it out!" Kota called as he stood up and sent the inves flipping into the air. Kota then looked in shock at the Inves. "Was that me?" he asked looking at his hands he then lifted up the sword.

The Inves then got up but Kota slashed the monster sending it reeling back in a shower of sparks. the inves then roared as is slashed at Kota but he used the sword to block the bladed claws, Kota then pushed it away and then ran off to the side as the Inves followed him. He then blocked another slash, but his sword was knocked out of his hand.

Kota then tried to punch the Inves but the monster smacked him upside the head sending him into crates. Kota got up only for the Inves to slash it across the chest. It then started to choke Kota but the armor protected him. Kota then felt on his other hip.

"This is!" he said as he felt out the pommel to a sword. Kota then grabbed it with his right hand and drew the blade while slashing the Inves across the chest knocking it back. Kota then got up and picked up his other sword.

"Yosh, yosh, I can do this!" he shouted as he ran forward and slashed the Inves across the chest several times before he kicked it back as it tried to get up Kota delivered a cross slash that sent the Inves reeling back as sparks rained from it's body.

As this was going on Rias looked on as Kota fought off the monster. Kota then slashed the Inves one more time before it jumped back, it then jumped with incredible height up to the top of a steam plant building. It then fired off the green energy blasts from before that blew up several cars near Kota. But the explosion did little damage to his body. Kota then ran out of the flames and jumped after the Inves but he didn't make it over the railing like it did. He grabbed on to the railing as the Inves stared at him it then smacked him sending him falling to the ground.

"Itai!" he groaned as he landed on his butt. "Alright then," he said as he saw the stairs, "You wait I'm coming up!" he called as he ran up the stairs and made it to the top faster than normal.

"I'm here!" he called as he slashed at the Inves but it blocked the first one and kicked him back. It then slashed again only for Gaim to stab his orange themed sword into it's chest. The inves then charged forward and Kota blocked a slash from the bladed hand. As he blocked he noticed that the black sword he drew from his hip had a trigger and gun barrel on the front side. He then noticed a pull lever. Kota pulled it and then pulled a trigger and fired a small bullet of energy at the Inves.

"Ah!" Kota cried out in shock. "this has a gun in it!" he said he then pulled the lever again as five light lit up to the top. Kota then fired at the inves five times each one knocking it back. Kota then tired for a sixth shot, but nothing.

"Eh?" he said, "Better try it again." he said as he tried to pull the lever but the Inves then punched him sending him reeling back. Kota got into another ready pose before he noticed that the orange slice sword has a port at the bottom. He then looked at the other swords bottom.

Kota then turned them so the bottoms faced each other and the sharp edges faced up and down for each other. He then stuck them together and they connected.

"Oh they combined!" he said as he twirled it around several times. He then charged and slashed the Inves across the chest once and then again each time pushing it back. Kota then punched it across the face sending it tumbling back. As he did that he then heard footsteps as he looked and saw Rias climbing up the stairs.

"Kota-san!" she called as the Inves got back up.

"Ah Rias-san!" he called out as he blocked another strike from the inves. "I told you to get help!" he said as he tried to push the inves back but it had better leverage and had him pinned.

"Kota!" she called as she ran up behind him. Kota then pushed the inves back before taking a breath, Rais then noticed that the black thinner sword, had a port like the one on his belt. "Kota look." she said pointing to the port on the sword. She then pressed the button on the lockseed.

**"LOCK OFF."**

Rias then handed Kota the lockseed before Kota blocked another attack from the inves. He then pushed it to the side before he slashed it and sent it flying away. Kota then jumped after it as he looked at the port one last time he then plugged the lockseed into it and closed the lock.

**"LOCK ON! 1~10~100~1000!"**

The sword called out as the blade lit up. As it charged more energy the Inves fired it's green beams at Kota but he spun the sword around to block it, the inves looked on in shock, but before it could run a blast of dark energy hit it in the chest stunning it. Kota then slashed with the sword he attached the lockseed too twice sending two sword beams at the inves shaped like orange wedges, the beams cut through the Inves, they then burst into orange flames that trapped it in a sphere as a green flash formed at the top. Kota then flipped his weapon around as the orange slice sword flashed with power.

**"ORANGE CHARGE!"**

Kota then charged forward and slashed the Inves in it's energy prison as it was sliced in half and fell apart before exploding. Kota took a breath of relief before he put the lockseed back on his belt and closed it back to it's normal self. As he did that his armor flashed and disappeared. Kota stood there as the adrenaline rush from fighting started to wear off.

Kota then stumbled forward as he passed out from the wounds and exhaustion. He face planted to the ground as he clutched the orange lockseed. Kota looked as Rias walked up him before he passed out. As Kota passed out Rias looked on as she held a piece in her hand that looked like a pawn from chess.

"Seems like I found out what Sid meant." she smiled as she looked at the passed out Kota.


	2. Life 2

**I own neither of these two shows.**

* * *

Got it, Move...Wow

[A stone was carved by multiple weapons forming the title card for Kamen Rider Gaim, before flames came from the title card as the title card for High School DxD formed under it.]

Don't say no, JUST LIVE MORE!

Don't say no, JUST LIVE MORE!

[Four Kamen riders stood amidst a room with multiple armors the scene shifting from one to the other.]

Survival, you gotta move

Gendai wa sanagara sengoku

[Kota looked around frantically before he ran but stopped before a gate looking at himself with with a more serious face holding the Orange lockseed, second Kota then closed the lockseed making the first Kota crumble to dust as devil wings grew from his back.]

Dare ga kachinukeru

Kagi wa akerareteshimatta

[Team Barron did a few dance moves as Irina watched them, the scene then changed to Kota and Kaitoh facing off as their rider forms charged at each other in their reflection under them, before they clashed the scene changed to Kota and Kaitoh blocking each others arms holding their lock seeds as angel wings grew from Kaitoh and Devil wings from Kota.]

(Don't say no, JUST LIVE MORE!)

Doko ni aru?

[Mitsuzane picked up the Budou lockseed before he ran up to his brother Takatora only for a fence to block him as devil wings grew from both of them under the reflective table their reflections showed Zangetsu blocking Ryugen with his sword]

(Don't say no, JUST LIVE MORE!)

Dou tsukau?

[The four riders appeared next to a suit of armor one by one, before it changed to Baron riding away on the Rose attacker with Irina riding behind him, then Gaim riding on a war hoarse with Rias riding with him]

Kindan no kajitsu

[Gaim then flew up in his Suika arms as Baron drove by. The scene then showed as the Sengoku driver sliced several lockseeds.]

"Ima" to iu kaze wa nani wo tsutaeru tame

[The scene then showed Kota showing the Gremory group to dance before it showed Gaim's orange arms connecting.]

(Omae no moto ni fuku? Tsuyoku tsuyoku blowin' up!)

[The scene now showed Kota talking to Rias as the reflection showed Kaitoh talking to Irina. Then Zangetsu pointed his sword, before the scene became Gaim and Baron slashing at practice dummies]

Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakutemo

[Ryugen then broke a fence with his gun as he stood next to Sona, it then showed Kota dancing with his friends before it changed to Rias holding her hand out]

(Soko genkai? Seiippai ikiteiru to ieru nara)

[Gaim slashed his swords a few times as the Orange armor and banana armor flashed before Kaitoh and team Barron danced on screen.]

Utsumuku na yo

(Kao wo agero)

Dokomade demo

(Mageru koto naku)

Shinjita michi wo yuke JUST LIVE MORE!

[Baron slashed at several Inves before it showed the Budou, Melon, and Pine armors. It then showed all four riders drawing their weapons in a circle, before Kota screamed to a fence covered in vines.]

Don't say no, JUST LIVE MORE!

[Gaim rode his war stallion with Rias riding with him]

* * *

**Life 2 Arise Ultimate Pawn Akuma Rider Gaim**

Kota woke up on a couch as he was covered in bandages, he winced in pain as he tried to get up. Kota looked around as he got back up. He noticed that his shirt was hanging on the couch next to him. He then slowly put it back on as he looked around again noticing he was in a classroom, but not one that he knew.

"Where am I?" he asked looking around. He then looked around and saw the belt from earlier. He picked it up when he did he had all his memories flood back to him. His battle with that monster his… his transformation. "I transformed." he said as he looked at the faceplate on the side.

"Ara, ara you're awake." a voice said making Kota look back. Standing in the doorway was Akeno Himejima with a tray of tea.

"Ah you're… ah who are you again?" Kota asked.

"So she wasn't kidding you don't know us very well." Akeno smiled. "Greetings Kota-kun I'm Akeno Himejima." she bowed.

"Ah Yoroshiku ne, Senpai." Kota bowed as he got up.

"No please sit, your hurt." she said. Kota then nodded as he sat down.

"Right." he said as he sat back down.

"Here drink this will help you relax." she said pouring him some tea.

"Ah thanks." he said taking a sip.

"So Rias tells me you saved her." Akeno said as Kota took another sip.

"Yeah I guess I did." he said remembering he did it to Save Rias. "Wow, didn't think of it like that."

"Just don't let it go to your head it ruin your cute looks." she teased.

"Ha-ha thanks…" he said scratching the back of his head with a light blush.

"Ah Kota you're awake." a voice said as Rias Gremory walked in.

"Rias-senpai." Kota said looking back.

"I'm so glad you're okay." she sigh happily. "It be a shame if my hero was seriously hurt."

"Ah well, I'm just glad your okay, that was pretty dangerous back there." Kota replied.

"Speaking of which Kota I have something important to ask you." Rias said.

"What…?" he asked as he noticed a clock behind her.

"Well you see I'm a Dev-..." she started.

"AH! It's that late already!" he shouted as the clock read 7-O-clock. "I'm really sorry… senpai I .. I got to go!" he said as he frantically picked up all his stuff. "We can talk tomorrow I promise." he said as he ran out.

Rias stared in shock that Kota just up and left. "Rias… are you okay?"

"No one ever walked out on me like that…." she said.

"Now now, Rias you make it sound like he dumped you." Akeno patted. "He said he'd talk to you tomorrow."

* * *

Kota was running home as the sun started to set. Since his live a ways away it was a long walk to his apartment and the train wouldn't be able to get him home in time. Kota then decided to take a shortcut through the park.

"Yosh I should be able to make it home in time if I keep up this pace." he said as he slowed down to take breath. He then started to walk knowing he'd make it home in time. However Kota felt like he was being followed. Sure enough a bit down the street s man was following Kota. Said man was dressed in a large trench coat and fedora that hid his features.

The man then pulled out his hand from his sleeve revealing a lockseed in his hand. It was an A class, a Strawberry lockseed. He then pressed down on the button.

**BATTLE START!**

Kota loomed shocked hearing that. "Inves Game?" he asked he was then surprised when something landed in front of him. It was a Reptilian Inves it was pretty much a humanoid Dragon with a long curved neck. he had spikes on his shoulders that looked like wisps of fire.

"Inves?" Kota asked in shock as the creature growled as it closed in. "Wow stay back, good dragon." he said as the Inves punched at him, he ducked under the blow as it hit a tree breaking it in two. Kota then heard the sound from before in the back of his head. He then pulled out the belt from before. He then put it to his waist as the yellow belt shot out.

Kota then pulled out the Orange lockseed he used before.

**"ORANGE!"**

The same zipper as before opened above his head. A metal orange then floated down. Kota then placed the lockseed on the belts docking bay and slammed down on the lock.

**"LOCK ON!"**

Kota then took a step back as the creature swung at him he then jumped over it as he pushed down on the cutting knife.

**"SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

Kota then landed as the orange dropped on his head and he transformed again. His blue and orange armor was now set over his body.

"Yosh Ikuze!" he said as he grabbed pointed his orange sword. He then charged and slashed at the Inves sparks flew but it did little damage to the steel hide of the Dragon Inves. The Inves then swung at him but he ducked under the attack before slashing at it's back. Kota then jumped back again as the slash did nothing but 'Clang' of it's back.

Kota then stepped back as the dragon bashed it's chest while growling. It then reared it's head back and fired a stream of blue flames. Kota just barely dodged the flames. He rolled across the ground as his back side was set ablaze.

"Ah… hot...HOT!" he cried as he rolled across the grass to put out his burning rear. "Ah man that stung." he complained massaging his rear end however in his excitement he lost his orange sword. The Dragon inves then grabbed him from behind and tossed him into a fountain. As Kota tried to get up the Inves jumped in and kicked him down before it started stomping on his armored chest.

The Inves then grabbed him and smacked him across the chest several times causing sparks to fly from the armor. It then finished it by punching Kota sending him flying through the fountains head piece and into a bench a short ways away. Kota rolled across the ground in pain. But as he got back up the Inves fired another blast of blue flames to his chest sending him falling to the ground. Kota tried to push himself up as the Inves growled.

"What the heck this thing is really strong and it knows how to fight. That's right I heard it before, someone is controlling it." he said as he got up. "Oi where are you?!" he asked as he drew the sword on his hip. He got no response as the Inves attacked. Kota dodged to the right as he pulled back on the tab that charged up five shots.

Kota then turned around and emptied all his shots in the Dragon's chest sending it tumbling back. The shots did little damage but it bought him time to think. He then remembered the time he faced that Inves. He then pressed on his lockseed.

**"LOCK OFF!"**

Kota then put his lock on his sword. He then pushed down on the lock while pulling down on the tab.

**"LOCK ON! 1-10-100-1000!"**

Kota then aimed the barrel of the gun on his sword at the dragon.

**"ORANGE CHARGE!"**

Kota then pulled the trigger as he fired a large Orange of energy but the dragon launched a blast of fire at the same time the two attacks met at the same time before causing a large explosion. Kota was tossed back by the explosion.

Kota stumbled back as his armor faded away. The Inves was thrown back as most of it's armor and horns were all broken. But it still got up and grabbed Kota by his collar. It then started to beat him as it punched it across the face and in the gut. It then tossed him to the ground.

Kota coughed up as the Inves stomped on him. "Who are you?!" he ordered to Dragon Inves' master, as the Inves stomped on his chest again.

The Inves then lifted Kota up as it punched him with all it's might causing an imprint of it's fist to form on Kota's back. Kota coughed as he was left to fall to the floor and die from the internal injuries.

Kota's eyes lost all their color as he stumbled to the floor. The Inves then lifted its leg to stomp him but it was then struck by a bolt of lightning that surged through it's metallic body and sent it stumbling back. It tried to get back up only for another thunder bolt to strike it. Then another and another. The Inves was being pelted by thunderbolts from the sky.

It then looked up as it's body sparked with electricity. Two figures then made their way to the down Kota and Inves.

"Ara, ara seems like this naughty creature has hurt our young hero." Akeno said as she flipped her hair, her hands then radiated electricity as she walked closer.

"Kota!" Rias called as she went to check on him. She then put her ear to his chest, she could hear faint breathing and a heartbeat.

"What are you going to do Rias?" Akeno asked. At that same moment Rias radiated a dark aura that was a mix of red and black.

"I will handle this" she said as she raised her hand as darkness poured out of her hand it then condensed into a sphere she pointed at the Inves she then fired it as a large sphere that swallowed up the Inves before it compressed. It then faded away revealing a small crater in the ground where the Inves stood.

What neither girl knew was Kota was still semi-conscious so he was able to see the destruction of the Inves.

the figure who summoned said Inves then put away his lockseed as he walked away, not noticed by anyone. "So the Gremory child has picked up the first user of the Sengoku Driver." he smirked revealing bangs over his face with one silver lock of hair. "This should be interesting." he said as he left.

"Rias what will you do?" Akeno asked as she checked on Kota's condition.

"The only thing I can do in this situation." she said, she had preferred to have asked Kota first but the situation called for her to make a drastic decision.

"Kota-kun, from now on, you will live for my sake." she said as a red light formed around her.

* * *

The morning sun filtered in through the window of Kota's room to his face. Kota grumbled in annoyance since it was the weekend right now, so Kota had no reason to wake up. But the Sunlight was such a pain it just seemed too bright today. Kota moves his arm to the blinds where he pulled them down by tugging on the string making his room darker.

"Much...better…" he grumbled as he snuggled up in his bed. But as he drifted back to sleep he felt something was off, like his bed felt cramped, like there was extra weight on it. But he didn't want to pay attention to it. He just wanted to hold his second pillow close and sleep peacefully.

Wait Second pillow? Kota didn't have a second pillow in his bed? His brain then started working again, if this wasn't a second pillow then what was Kota holding close to his face. Now that he had his senses come back, this pillow felt really soft yet supple, it was very warm to. He also smelled something nice as something was tickling his nose. It felt like hair with the smell of shampoo.

Kota then slowly opened his eyes only to be greeted by….

"Oppai…?" Kota asked before…

"AAAHHHHH!" Kota screamed as he jumped out of his bed clear to the other wall of his room.

"So noisy…" a female voice said as Rias rubbed her eyes.

"Rias-senpai!" Kota shouted in shock, he then noticed that Rias was stark naked. "Why are you naked?" he asked before he felt a breeze. "AH! Why am I naked!" he asked as he covered himself with his school jacket.

"Oh morning Kota-kun." Rias yawned out as she stretched herself out causing the sheet covering her to fall off.

"Oi put on some close!" Kota ordered as he backed away, he then stumbled down and fell to the floor. He then found his belt and orange lockseed.

**"ORANGE ARMS HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

Kota then stood up in his armor. "Ah better." he sighed as he patted down his armor. "Now what the hell are you doing in my room!? why are you naked!? Why was I naked!?" he asked the last part pointing to himself top to bottom.

"Kota…" a voice called.

"What happened!?"

"Kota."

"Why were you in my bed?!"

"Kota!"

"Not now Nee-san…" Kota said waving his sister away, "Nee-san!" he called jumping on one leg. This is awkward, here Kota is in his room which was all messy, a naked girl in his bed and him in a strange suit of armor.

"Nee-san… I can explain this…." he said before, looking back and forth between himself in armor and Rias who was naked. "ah give me an hour to think of a good excuse."

"Kota if you wanted some privacy, you could have told me last night." Akira joked.

"It's not like that at all…. right tell her nothing happened, tell me nothing happened." Kota pleaded getting on his knees in front of Rias.

"Of course this is exactly as it looks." Rias smiled making Kota turn to stone and break to dust before being blown away by a breeze armor and all.

"IT'S A LIE!" Kota screamed getting himself together. "Nothing… I mean NOTHING happened!" he shouted crossing his arms into an X. "At least I hope so…" he sighed hanging his head down.

* * *

Kota sat at the kitchen table out of his armor and in normal close.

"Itadakimasu…" Rias and Akira say before digging into breakfast, that Rias helped to prepare. Nothing much just an entire continental breakfast buffet!

"Sugoi, you made all this?" Kota asked as he looked at all the food. "I didn't even know we had the stuff to make half this." he said.

"No worries I did shopping last night." Akira said as she ate away. "Here try it Kota, Rias-san is an incredible cook." she said eating part of an omelet. "yummy." she hummed.

"Yeah…" Kota said as he ate away, rather quickly so he could get done with it.

"Kota-kun don't eat so vulgarly." Rias said, "Eat is slowly so you can savor it." she said as she wiped his face.

"Oi don't treat me like a kid." Kota said as he tried to swat her hand away, only for her to keep trying.

"It's so nice to meet Kota's girlfriend." Akira smiled as Kota leaned on his hand.

"I told you it's not like that…" Kota said.

"Oh come on Kota when will you give me something new to tease you with." she said making Kota face fault onto the table. "Anyway, who are you?" she asked looking at Rias.

"...Oh my apologies for not introducing myself..." Rias said with a sad expression. "I have brought shame on the Gremory house." she said with teary eyes, she then shook her head back to normal. "Allow me to introduce my self Onee-sama. I am Rias Gremory. I attend the same academy as Kota-san, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Incredible." Akira gasped. "Your Japanese is perfected despite being a foreigner."

"Yes my fathers work has resulted in me living here for a long time." Rias smiled.

"Oi you're not buying this right?" Kota asked his sister.

"I never would have thought Kota would find such a pretty girlfriend." Akira smiled.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kota shouted scaring them both. "Jokes gone on long enough, tell her."

"Kota-san is right, we just have the relationship of Senior and junior who are quite close." Rias smiled.

"That's a lie too." Kota chimed in.

"Oh really then how do you explain what happened earlier?" Akira asked.

"I don't know…" Kota said. "Last I remember…" Kota started as he remembered that Inves beating him.

"Ah Kota was having a bad dream so I decided to sleep with him." Rias explained.

"Is that so then why were you naked?" Akira asked Rias.

"Well I normally sleep naked." she answered. "It's a common thing."

"Whatever you kids say." Akira smirked.

"Don't give me that." Kota complained. But even he had to admit whatever lies Rias told his sister would be better then telling her he was attacked by an Inves the other night. Rias then leaned over next to Kota.

"Sorry, it looked like this would be troublesome so had to use my powers on Akira-san." she whispered.

"Powers…?" he asked her quietly. "what the heck is going on?"

"I'll explain later I promise."

"You two can stop whispering sweet nothings already." Akira teased. She then got up and grabbed her jacket. "Oh Kota I have to go to work today. So you to try and stay out of the bedroom while I'm away." she teased as she made her way to leave.

"Oi that's not funny!" Kota complained. He then looked over to Rias. "Well bye." he said.

"you're rude." she pouted.

"Look I told you we could talk, but the fact you're in my house without my permission is making me want to kick you out." he said.

"your so mean, and after I healed your wounds." she pouted again.

"Healed me?" Kota asked as he lifted his shirt to check his chest where he remembered the Inves punched him. He then patted his chest. "All seems fine. How'd you do that?"

"It's quite simple." Rias smiled. A pair of black bat like wings then grew from her back. "I'm a devil."

Kota had a look of shock before he fell over.

"Kota!" Rias said as she went to check on Kota who had fallen unconscious from shock.

* * *

Somewhere in town the man dressed in a black long cloak with a hood over his head walked into an abandoned house. He then came upon a person huddled on the floor. Said person looked very malnourished.

"You look sick…" he taunted as his bangs covered his face. He then pulled out a fruit, it was the fruit form that lockseeds took on before maturing. "Here try this, it will make you feel better." he said tossing the fruits at the persons feet. the person then lunged at the fruit revealing a woman dressed in rags with messy hair. she then gulped down the fruit as the man smirked. "Enjoy the treat Viser-chan, looks like a good snack will reinvigorate you." he smirked walking away as he heard a pained growl from behind.

As he left a figure clawed the wall, revealing an Inves, it was tall with a feline appearance, it's body was black with red claw marks across the arms legs and waist, it also had thick armor over it's chest. It had large bladed claws sticking out of all it's fingers., it's chest armor had a fanged mouth etched into it. The Inves roared before it jumped out the wall.

The man smirked as he took out a lockseed from his long robe he then twirled it by the loop of the lock as he left. "Well let allow this little experiment to run wild. The fruit is coated with the scents of the Gremory group so this one will target them on instincts." he said stopping the lock revealing it to be a lock with no fruit but a gold S on it.

* * *

Kota rubbed his head as he got up from the couch.

"I see you're awake." Rias said as she came in from the kitchen. "You seemed to have been quite shocked, maybe I should have warned you to sit down first." she chuckled.

"Akuma!" Kota shouted as he jumped away he then pulled out his belt. "Don't come any closer!" he warned pulling out his Lockseed.

"Wait I won't hurt you." she waved as Kota looked like he didn't believe her. "I promise I'm not here to hurt you."

"Really…" he asked as he slowly lowered his lockseed.

"I promise." she said, she then sat down before patting the seat next to her. Kota then slowly walked over and sat down as he took off his belt.

"So then what do you want from me?" he asked.

"Your eternal service." she said Kota then looked at her with a look that read 'really'. "See it's a long story. See last night, that creature attacked and dealt a serious wound, so I had to do something drastic. I revived you as a devil so you could heal." she explained. "And I helped move your healing along by using my magic, thats why I was in sleeping in your bed since healing works best when it's down skin to skin." she finished as Kota looked shocked.

"So I'm a… I'm a devil?" he asked slowly. Kota then recalled when Rias destroyed the Inves fro the other night. It all came back. It all made sense now. But now Kota was no longer human, would Kota change, would he even still be Kota.

"Yes…" she started happily till Kota got up.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Why what?"

"Why did you turn me into a devil? I know it wasn't just because I was hurt?" he said shaking slightly.

"Well…" she started seeing his reaction. "I wanted your power." she said pointing to his belt that was on the table in front of them. "I figured you'd be of great help to me."

"So you just revived me because I was useful to you…" Kota said. "If It weren't for that then you probably wouldn't have cared if I died right?" he asked. Rias looked slightly shocked by his statement. "Don't treat me like some little kid you can feed random lies to." he said as he grabbed the belt and walked away. "I never asked you to save me." he said before he shut his bedroom door.

Kota sat against the wall of his room hugging his knees close as he let his head lay on them. "So if it weren't for this belt, then I could still be human." he said looking at the belt laying on his bed. "But at the same time that belt sort of saved my life. But I don't know if I want to be a devil… but I don't know if I want to be human again…." he said as he held his head. "I don't understand, what I want, I wanted to transform but I don't think this is what I meant..."

Unknown to him Rias was listening through the door. Part of her felt for Kota, he had no idea of these things in the world, until recently he lived like a normal boy, and he just got this power of his not even for a whole twenty-four hours ago. Of course he'd be confused if something like this were to happen.

* * *

The black feline Inves landed on top of the Kuoh academy building crouching down as it growled, it then jumped down and landed in the main courtyard. It then fired a blast of energy at the building causing an explosion.

Since several clubs met during the weekends students ran as the Inves continued to blast the building. The Inves then attacked several random students. It grabbed a student before backhanding him across the face sending him to the ground. It then lunged at another student.

As this continued the Inves was then struck by a blur sending it reeling back. the blur then came at it again but the attack did little damage to it's armor. But the Inves was still angered as the bur came at it again. But the Inves was prepared as it fired a blast of energy at it the collision made a small explosion as the bur stopped.

The blur was actually a young man with blonde hair dressed in the Kuoh academy uniform but his jacket was tattered by the explosion. He then turned around revealing himself to be Kota's friend Yuuto Kiba. In his hand was an ornate black broadsword.

"This creature is one of those Inves, I never knew they were so strong." he said as he tore off the tattered jacket. The Inves pounded the ground as it charged at him.

Yuuto stopped it with his sword he then pushed it's bladed claws back before blocking another slash and then another. He then slashed at it but his sword did little damage to it's armor. The Inves then fired a blast of energy pointblank but Yuuto used his sword to block it. The explosion sent Yuuto skidding back as his sword had changed to a saber with the blade made of ice.

The Inves just roared as it charged again as Yuuto's sword became metal again and was covered in electricity. He then blocked it's swipes each block sending a surge of electricity to it's body. But the Inves wasn't affected as it charged and swiped at him again keeping Yuuto on the defensive.

Watching from the school a girl took out a phone and dialed in a number.

* * *

Rias was still waiting outside Kota's door as he was trying to clear his confused mind. Till her phone went off.

"Hello, Koneko? An Inves? Why would one… I understand…. I'll rush over, just tell Yuuto to hold it off." she said getting up. At that same moment Kota felt something in the back of his mind.

It felt like the time he faced that Inves, that same sound that call to battle, but this time it was much louder, as it it were telling him to ignore what he felt now and battle. Kota then got up and grabbed the belt. The noise just grew louder and louder as he picked up the Lockseed. Kota then put them in his back pocket as he left his room to find Rias had left.

"Oi...Rias?" he asked as he looked around the house he then found a note from her.

Dear Kota: Sorry I had to go something really important came up I'm sorry, I know this is hard for someone who lives such a normal life. But I will help you with this. Love Rias.

Kota then put the paper down as he thought this over. "I guess part of her knows how this seems as well. She did want to help me," he said to himself as put the note down. "I guess this, may not be the transformation I had in mind, but this is the one I got." he said as he ran out the door.

* * *

Rias made her way back to Kuoh as Yuuto kept clashing with the Inves, But Yuuto wasn't faring well as the berserk monster kept clashing with him.

"Yuuto!" she called as the Inves finally tossed him away. Only for Yuuto to land on his feet.

"Buchou…" Yuuto said getting up. "This creature is very strong, it's body is incredibly durable. Yet it's still very fast and strong."

"where's Akeno?" Rias asked.

"She was busy with a contract, so she's not here." Yuuto explained as the Inves roared and got ready to attack again.

"Well this shouldn't be too hard to take care of." Rias said as the Inves fired a blast at them they all then dispersed as it kept firing blasts at them. Rias then formed a mass of dark energy in her hands she fired at the Inves, but was countered by it's blast of energy. The two attacks met and exploded mid air.

"It was able to counter the Power of Destruction with a blast of raw energy." Rias said as the Inves roared and charged at her.

But before it could get close the Inves was kicked away and stumbled back. It and everyone then looked at Kota as he stood there.

"Kota…" Rias said getting closer to him. Kota then took out his belt and strapped it to his waist.

"Rias-senpai, you saved my life, so I owe you a lot." Kota said as the Inves charged at him only to dodge before it got too close he then spun around and kicked it's back sending it tumbling forward. "I suppose I should thank you a lot for it, and for helping me transform." he said as he pulled out his Orange lockseed. "So I owe you my life, so I guess I have to live for your sake now." he smirked as he opened the lockseed.

**"ORANGE!"**

The portal from before then opened above Kota's head.

"Henshin!" Kota said as he docked the Lockseed. He then slammed down the lock with his fist. before he pushed down on the cutting blade.

**"SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS!"**

His belt called as the Orange fell on his head forming the blue body suit. The Inves and then looked at him.

**"HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

The orange then opened into it's armor as Kota put the orange slice sword into his left and drew his other sword with his right.

"Ore wa…" Kota said as the Inves ran at him. "Gaim!" he called as he slashed it across the chest. He then slashed it with both his sword from the left then a cross slash that sent it tumbling back. He then crouched down as he rested the orange slice sword over his shoulder as he pointed his black sword at the Inves. The Inves then roared as it charged at him. The newly named Gaim then spun to the left to dodged it's attack, as the monster turned around Gaim slashed it across the chest causing spark to fly from each slash.

Yuuto then came up as Gaim slashed the Inves back again. "Kota-san… Buchou did you…?" he asked Rias.

"Hai… I resurrected him into a Devil." she said as Gaim slashed the Inves again several times he then jumped back as he pulled on the tab of his black sword. The lights on the sword lit up before he fired all five shots at the Inves sending it stumbling back with a shower of sparks. "I think he is a good addition." she smiled as Gaim slashed the Inves again.

"What's with the armor?" a petite girl asked she had white hair and hazel eyes. She also wore the Kuoh academy girls uniform only without the shoulder cape. Gaim then slashed the Inves back several times before he stabbed both his sword at it sending it tumbling back.

"I'm not so sure about it myself Koneko-chan, but it seems to change the odds." Rias said as Gaim kicked the Inves back. He then blocked it's slashes left and right but the Inves then fired a blast of energy point blank.

Gaim was then sent tumbling across the ground his chest armor smoking. "Kota-san!" Yuuto called helping up his friend.

"Yuuto?" Gaim asked standing up. "Ah! Your a devil too!?" he asked shaking his friend by the shoulders.

"Hai…" he said as Gaim kept shaking him.

"Kota focus." Rias said as the Inves charged only for Gaim to slash it across the chest. Yuuto then slashed it with a new sword he made this one was covered in flames. The two then slashed it back again in a cross slash. The Inves then stammered back.

"This armor is really powerful isn't it?" Yuuto asked as Gaim checked over his armor.

"You know it does feel more powerful than the last time." Gaim said as he checked over his swords.

"You should focus on that later." Koneko said.

"Oi aren't you that girl…" Gaim started, "Koneko. You're pretty popular right."

"You know her but not me…" Rias complained.

"Ano… is now the time for this?" Yuuto asked.

"How am I the bad guy for finally remembering one popular persons name." Gaim asked.

"Buchou is pretty spoiled." Koneko added as Gaim nodded in understanding.

The Inves then charged as Gaim and Yuuto slashed it mid air, Koneko then punched the Inves and to Gaim's shock sent it flying away.

"Sugoi… how'd you do that?" Gaim asked. "I mean you are kind of small, so how can you pack such a punch?"

"It's simple." Rias spoke up. "See Devils are revived on a system similar to the game of Chess, each piece in chess has a unique trait." she explained as she pointed to Yuuto, "Yuuto is a knight who has power of speed." she explained as Yuuto charged at the Inves as a blur slashing it several times. "Then Koneko is a rook so she has the power of strength and defense. Then there's the Bishop that excels in magic." she explained as Gaim nodded in understanding.

At that same moment a bolt of lightning hit the Inves. Akeno then walked in.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked as the Inves charged at them.

"Akeno-senpai?" Gaim asked as he stopped the Inves' attack with his sword. "Your a devil too?" he asked as he kicked it back.

"Hai, Kota-kun." she smiled as Gaim slashed back the Inves. "And now so are you."

"Ah yeah I am, I'm still not use to it." he said as the Inves grabbed him and started choking him. A Thunderbolt then hit the Inves before a larger bolt hit it, electrocuting it greatly making it tumble back.

"Ara, Ara...this creature interrupted my conversation with my cute Kohai." she said with a smile, yet emanated an evil aura, "Looks like I will have to punish you." she said as she radiated electricity.

"Akeno-senpai is very scary." Gaim said as he shuffled back.

"ah yes," Rias said. "There is also the queen who has the traits of all the other pieces." she said pointing to Akeno. "That only leaves the king, me. And the pawns."

"What now?" Gaim asked as the Inves got up only for him to shoot it with the gun from his sword.

"Pawns lack any special traits like strength or speed." Rias explained. "But they are very versatile."

"So then what am I?" Gaim asked.

"You're a pawn." Rias explained.

"So I can't do anything like super speed or super strength?" he asked nodded in response. "Ah man…" he complained.

The Inves then got back up as it's body was smoking.

"Oh well," Gaim said as he combined his swords. He then charged and slashed the Inves up and down as he twirled the Naginata weapon around. He then delivered one last slash before he put his hand over the cutting blade. "Guess I'll have to make up for that won't I?" he said as he pushed down on the blade.

**"SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!"**

Gaim then jumped into the air as the Inves looked up, Gaim then aligned himself into a Kick as he came down through several projections of orange slices as his leg was covered in orange liquid energy.

"HA!" he called as his kick hit the Inves with a powerful explosion. Gaim then skidded across the ground before coming to a stop. "yosh." he said as he closed the lockseed.

Kota then stood there as he put his lockseed and belt away.

"Well that was done." he said before noticing the damage to the school. "Please let this cancel school." he begged.

"Nope, a little magic will fix this up." Akeno said making Kota fall to his hands and knees.

"Magic being real is a double edged sword." he sighed out. He then shot up. "Ah well. Maybe my luck will get better next time."

"You seem to have taken this better than I thought." Akeno said.

"At first not so much." Kota admitted. "But, I wanted to transform in some way, this may be different than what I meant, but I guess I could get use to this." he smiled. "I mean it doesn't feel so bad to be a Devil." he smirked.

"Kota-san is very upbeat." Yuuto commented.

"Well, at least you're adjusting alright." Rias smiled.

"Yeah, still thanks for saving me." Kota told Rias. "So now what exactly do I do now that I'm a devil?" he asked.

"That will take some time to explain." Rias smirked.

"Don't worry we got plenty of time." Akeno said as she pushed Kota towards the old school building.

"Then let's get started." Rias said following them.

"things have gotten a lot more interesting with Kota-san here." Yuuto smirked.

"He seems nice." Koneko added.

"Oi would you two stop pushing me?" Kota asked as Rias and Akeno kept pushing him. "AH! Who pinched my but!?"

* * *

"So the Gremory group has snagged the first Sengoku Driver…" the cloaked figure said as he watched them. he then pulled back his hood revealing his face. He was a handsome looking man with black hair that he had swiped to the side with a silver streak in his bangs. "I'll have to inform Sid to begin releasing the Drivers to other people, and I know one good candidate." he smirked.

* * *

Next Time on Kamen Rider Gaim DxD:

"Your strength is the only thing you can rely on in this world." a Man said as he and Kota glared at each other, they then started and Inves battle between each other.

"If use this power to protect everyone then…" Kota said as he stopped an Inves charging at him as Gaim with his swords. He then punched it back.

**"PINE ARMS! FUNZAI DESTROY!"** A pineapple armor then fell over Gaim. Before changing to Gaim as he came down to kick a large Inves with a powered kick.

Life 3 The Destructive Pineapple arrives!


End file.
